elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boots of Springheel Jak (Item)
The Boots of Springheel Jak are acquired as part of the Thieves Guild quest of the same name. It also plays a part in the last quest involving the Thieves Guild, The Ultimate Heist. Bugs Permanent +50 to Acrobatics (Springheel Jak glitch) First you need to get the Thieves Guild quest "Boots of Springheel Jak" and complete the majority of the quest, retrieving the Boots. Do not, however, return the boots to the Gray Fox. Upon obtaining the Boots, equip them to get a +50 Acrobatics bonus, then travel to the Shrine of Sanguine and begin the Daedric quest there. Follow through that quest, and allow yourself to be arrested by Leyawiin guards when they try. All your possessions will be taken, except for key items (which include the Boots). Stay your time in jail, and upon exiting, check your inventory. You should still possess the boots, but when you try to equip them the game will tell you "You cannot equip this item at this time". However, if you check your current enchantments, the +50 to Acrobatics will still be there. You can now wear other footwear, but still have the enchantment from the Boots of Springheel Jak. Notes In the part of the quest The Ultimate Heist, where you have to use them in order for you to survive the long fall, the Boots of Springheel Jak will be destroyed. You can create a fortify acrobatics spell and not wear the boots, thus saving the Boots of Springheel Jak from getting destroyed. If you're a vampire it is easier to survive the fall since all your attributes are boosted. However, if your acrobatics skill is very high combined with a lot of health, you should be able to survive the fall without having to equip the boots. Thus you will still have the boots and be able to use them, but they will remain as a quest item and you cannot remove them from your inventory. The boots can also be saved by saving before you hit the ground, then reloading the save. Also, another way to keep the Boots of Springheel Jak is to, upon reaching the pitfall, stop, turn around and go straight back to the sleeping quarters by which you entered. Activate the fireplace there, the one you came out of and into the Imperial Palace, and a message will appear briefly stating that you have escaped the Palace, though you are still in it. Then, get yourself caught by the guards and pay the fine. You will be outside of the Imperial Prison, with the boots and all your items (except those stolen, to re-obtain these take them from the Evidence Box inside the prison), and you must go to Gray Fox for your reward. When you complete the quest, The Ultimate Heist, the boots will still be in your inventory, which you may equip anytime in the game. Another method is to simply create a handful of healing potions (or a spell) with a duration on them so that when you land, you're immediately healed the falling damage. Then you can jump down the pit and keep the boots (ie don't equip them when you fall). Category:Apparel Category:Clothing Category:Enchanted clothing Category:Items Category:Quest items